


The Beauty in the Pain

by Queen_Morbid



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Anal Sex, Chaos, Cute Kids, Developing Relationship, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, F/M, Heartbreak, Love, Marriage, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Soulmates, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Morbid/pseuds/Queen_Morbid
Summary: I've compiled all of my Juice Ortiz drabbles and one-shots into one area. The mini-series, however, will have their own spot. Each chapter will contain a different story and I hope you all enjoy them greatly ♥





	1. Devil In My Veins

There was a pounding at the front door, stirring you from your slumber. Eyes stubbornly pried themselves open as you rolled onto your side in a groan. Attention fixated on your cell phone as you pressed the home button. 6 text messages and 5 missed calls from Juice made your brows furrow together worriedly. Checking the time, you’d realize why you had so many notifications from your old man.

It was 4 am, and the men had returned from a run earlier that night. So, it was no surprise that Juice would be drunk and calling you. Yet, when the knocking on the door ricocheted throughout the walls of your apartment, you could only grumble.

Trudging sleepily from the cozy bed, you’d made your way down the hallway that led to the entrance of your home. You were dressed in one of Juice’s black t-shirts and a pair of panties. Which was what your usual sleep attire consisted of. Peering through the peephole on the door, you found Juice impatiently waiting on the other side.

Unlocking the door, you’d pull it open only for the man to push his way through. The stench of liquor followed him and you could only frown. “Juan what the hell, it’s 4 in the morning.” You lectured.

He turned in a drunken fashion, a wide, goofy grin etched into his features as he looked at you. “Babyyyy.” He sing-songed. Outstretching his arms, he’d snag you quickly before pulling you tightly against his stone-like body. “I missed you and our bed, and your big, jiggly booty.” He snickered, peppering your cheek with kisses.

You couldn’t help but laugh at his inebriated state, finding him to be rather comical. “I missed ya too Juicey but I’m tired and you’re drunk. We need to go to bed.” You prompted gently.

He looked down at you with his infamous big, brown eyes. Wondering how he had gotten so lucky to end up with a woman like you. One so loyal, one so faithful, and one who understood his need to be a part of the club. They had been the only family he had until you came along.

“Okay, but I need a drink first.” He nodded. Detangling himself from you sloppily, he’d venture to the kitchen, beginning to ransack the cupboards. You quietly trailed after him, watching him with a curious gaze. When he reached for the vodka on one of the shelves, you sprang into action.

Immediately you grabbed the bottle before scowling at him. “It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka. You’re already wasted. Now, let’s go to bed.” You ordered, pointing the way to their bedroom. He puckered out his bottom lip and batted his long eyelashes, but you wouldn’t let up. “Go, Juan.” You commanded, and he obliged with a pout.

Shaking your head, you’d set the liquor back on its shelf before padding towards the bedroom. Once you arrived there, you found a semi-nude Juice who was sprawled out along the bed in his briefs. You leaned against the doorway, watching him with admiration. His hands were placed beneath his head as he stared up at the ceiling in thought. “Babe, how much do you think they sell fleas for at the flea market?” He questioned with a slur.

You had to process what he said before doubling over in a fit of giggles. Juice propped himself up, looking at you with a questioning stare. “What?” He asked.

After gathering your wits, you moved to your side of the bed, kicking the covers back. “Flea markets don’t carry fleas, ya know?”

Juice could only look at you with an expression of shock, unable to fathom the truth in his intoxicated stupor. You rolled your eyes before pulling the blankets over both of you and curling up into his side. “Damn, I can’t believe it. I’ve been deceived my entire life.” He remarked before turning to his side and draping an arm possessively over his woman.

“Go to bed, Juan.” You barked, clearly exhausted.

He smirked before drawing you in close and allowing his consciousness to fade away


	2. Unholy Union

“Juan you’re wearing the tie.” You growled, a brow arched, daring him to test you. The muscled tech simply shook his head, leaning back against the wall. He wasn’t putting on a tie, he refused. He was an outlaw, what the hell would the guys think when they saw him in a buttoned-down shirt and a tie? They’d bust his balls, that’s what they would do. He wasn’t going to be the laughing stock for the guys, no way in hell.

“I’m not wearing a tie.” He shrugged, face saying ‘You can’t make me, now drop it.’ Your eyes narrowed at your stubborn old man, arms crossing over your chest. “This is our vow renewal, you’re going to wear the god damn tie because you didn’t wear one to our actual wedding.” You declared. Juice merely scoffed, before shaking his head in disapproval. “No way babe, the guys are going to make it a big fuckin’ deal. I am not going to be their source of entertainment.”

You quickly grabbed the pillow from your shared bed before hurling it directly at his smug face. An annoyed cry left your lips as you watched him duck just in time, the pillow hitting the wall with a thump. “You’re such a pain in my ass. Can you please just wear it for me?” You tried once more.

He couldn’t help but chuckle at you small temper tantrum, knowing fully well that your stubbornness matched his. However, this was just one battle you weren't going to win. “I said no babe, now drop it. It’s not happening.” He retorted.

“You’re unbelievable, I swear to god.” You threw your arms up in defeat. Then an idea came to mind, and you couldn’t help but smirk deviously. Juice caught the sudden change in expression and he squinted at you in curiosity. What was his wicked old lady conjuring up now?

“If you wear the tie tomorrow, I’ll give you a blow job every day for a month. Whenever you want one, I’ll do it. No complaints, no hassle, and no negotiating.” You promised with a sickly sweet smile.

Juice’s eyes widened in surprise, not expecting you to throw a proposal at him. Their sex life had always been fuckin’ great, you were always his dirty little slut. Always doing what he needed and he reciprocated, love, watching you come undone beneath him. Yet, the fact that he could get a blow job every day for a month and not have to do anything in return, was pretty fuckin’ swell.

So, he stood there debating for several minutes, not wanting to admit defeat to his woman. “Fuck, okay, I’ll wear the stupid tie. I expect you to be chokin’ on my dick tomorrow night.” He growled, walking out of the bedroom, trying to hide the amused grin on his lips.

——

“Ayy Juicey boy, you look like a wee little cherub.” Chibs cackled, patting the younger outlaw on his back. You could only follow in suit with your own melody of laughter. After your vow renewal, the guys had made it their mission to harass and torture poor, little Juice.

“Har har. Shut the fuck up.” He chirped. His eyes darted to you, remembering your little agreement. Smirking widely, he lunged forward and grabbed your wrist, dragging you behind him. “Where are we going?” You asked. Juice could only reply simply. “To the bathroom, so you can suck me off and I can bust my load all over your pretty, little manipulating face.”

You giggled, allowing yourself to be dragged by your insatiable husband.


	3. The Family Jewels

Fingertips slowly traced intricate patterns across your blossoming belly. Nearly 8 months pregnant, and you had become severely uncomfortable. The mini Ortiz that was growing in your womb had the habit of pressing into your lungs and bladder. Which made it rather hard to breathe and not nearly pee yourself during an assortment of activities.

However, this wasn’t your first rodeo being pregnant and all. This was your third pregnancy, but Juice and your's first daughter. It was 2 in the afternoon, both Filip, named after Chibs, and Dante were taking their daily nap. Which gave the expectant mother a moment of relaxation, your legs propped up on the couch.

You usually manned the house during the day while Juice worked or sorted things out with the club. Typically, you preferred it that way, it was easier to keep the kids rounded up when their father wasn’t around. In fact, he was like a big child himself, always playing and goofing off with his sons. Not that you cared in the slightest, one of the many reasons why you had fallen in love with Juice was because he was good with kids. That, and he had a cute, tight ass.

The sudden rustling of keys at the front door made you peek your head up over the couch. The only people who had keys to the house was yourself, Juice, and Gemma. Yet, when your boyfriend emerged from the front door, dirty and sweaty, you grinned. “Hi, babe.” You greeted.

Juice’s shaved head fleeted in the direction of his very pregnant old lady. There was something about seeing the woman you loved carrying your child. Maybe it was the primal animal in him, but he found it fucking hot. That was probably why he kept knocking you up too. Kicking off his work boots by the door, he strode over towards you.

Kneeling down by you, his motor oil-stained hands waned over your lively stomach. “Hey baby girl, it’s daddy.” The sound of his voice had awoken the slumbering fetus, which in turn caused her to kick her tiny legs out and force them into her mother’s ribcage. Wincing somewhat, you would shift so you were lying on your side and facing Juice. “Easy Juan, the boys are sleeping, I don’t need little princess here awake and trying to kickbox with my ribs.” You teased with a cute smile.

Perfect, straight, white teeth were exposed as he tossed her a goofy grin. “How are you, mama?” He cooed, pressing a bunch of tiny kisses to your face. A squeal rumbled in the back of your throat as you pushed gently into his chest. “Juan! Stop it, you’re going to make me pee!” You cried.

Laughter vibrated within his chest as he sat down on his ass, staring at you with a cheeky smirk. “I’m doing good, boys are asleep and I’ve just been lying here. Thinking about how much I love you, yet also how I want to wring your neck for impregnating me again.” You grunted.

His shoulders flexed up towards his ears in a nonchalant shrug. “Can’t help it, you’re fuckin’ beautiful when you’re pregnant.”

The sudden sensation of a full bladder made you jolt forward as quickly as your plump form could allow. Juice rose to his feet, extending his hands and helping you to your feet. “Yeah, well you’re getting a vasectomy and that’s final. Say goodbye to your balls.” You waddled impatiently towards the bathroom, Juice looking at you in awe, unable to hide his amused grin.


End file.
